Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication networks, and more particularly, to a dynamic energy saving mechanism for access points.
Access points enable communication devices to connect to and transmit information via a communication network. Mobile access points allow for continuous connectivity to the communication network (such as the Internet) without being restrained by the coverage area of a fixed access point. However, because mobile access points typically run on batteries, mobile access points can only operate for a limited amount of time without an external power source. Fixed access points are powered by an external power source and therefore can provide continuous access to the communication network without the limitations of using a battery. However, fixed access points can consume a significant amount of power. Energy saving mechanisms can be implemented in mobile access points to improve battery life, and in fixed access points to reduce power consumption (e.g., for green computing).